Meant To Be Togather Forever!
by Divyaa26
Summary: When two people are meant to be togather, destiny always bring them togather! No matter what obstacles come in between :) AN ONE SHOT DEDICATED TO MY DEAR READERS :) A KaVi Fic! Those Who Like to Read Something Romantic , most welcome :) R n R :)
**AN : Hey Guys! Divyaa Here :) Today With A Surprise For You All! My Dear Readers and Reviewrs :)**

 **Actually I Have Completed My 1 Year Of Writing Here On FF today , And I Believe That Whatever I Am Today , is Just Because Of You All :) Your Appreciation , Your Support , Your Encouragement , Your Love And Your Kindness! I Highly Respect You All. That Readers like you all Take out time from your busy life and Read My Stories. I Am So Fortunate To Have Lovely Lovely Readers Like You :):)**

 **Here's A Small Gesture From My Side To Make You All realise How Special and Increadible You Guys Are!**

 **This One Shot Is Dedicated To My Dear Readers! I Had Started My Writing on FF With A KaVi OS and Today Also I Am Up With a KaVi One Shot. I'm A Main Stream KaVi Writer! Proud KaVi Fan And A True KaVian :):)**

 **Hope You All Like This Small Gift To Say Thank You From My Side.**

 **Can't Imagine My Writing Without Your Love and Support!**

 **Note : Levisha And Ritika..You two Lovely Girls Despite of not having an account on ff have always supported me a lot! I Am So Obliged That no matter how Bad conditions are you both still manage to read my stories! I Have Surprises for you both :) Whenever you both will have an account on ff , I'll be the happiest and the first one to welcome you guys :) Thank You so much for being so lovely towards me :) Will give your surprises extremely soon :)**

 **Enjoy Reading My Dear Readers! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **" Chalo Chalo.. Utaro Sab Log gBus Mein Se...Bola Na Yeh bus agey nahi Jayegi.." The Conductor Of Bus Said In Loud voice.**_

 _ **"Arey bhai aise kaise utar jaye hum bus mein se? "**_

 _ **" Ha Ha...Hamare Paise Wapas do.."**_

 _ **" Ha..Beech raaste Mein hi hum nahi jayenge.."**_

 _ **The Passengers of the bus started to debate with the bus conductor and It was a Huge Mess for the conductor and driver to Take Hold of..Meanwhile All This Arguements Going On ; A Girl Stood Up From Her Seat, too her handbag and Silently Got Out Of The Bus.**_

 _ **She Started to Walk Alone on That Path ; Which She Didn't knew where would Take Her.**_

 _ **She Was A Beauty..Truely Gorgeous! She Never Needed Any Makeup or Anything Artificial to Enhance her Beauty. Her Leaf Shaped Eyes, Rosey Pink Lips and Thick Dark Black Hair With Her Milky Fair Complection..Made Her A Natural Beauty!**_

 _ **" Bhaiya...Suniye Yeh Vasant Vihar Kaha? " She Couldn't complete her sentence as the man in front of her walked away Hurriedly.**_

 ** _She Stood There Disgusted Of The Situation._**

 ** _" What Kind Of Behaviour is This! Kaisi ajeeb jagah hai..Kisiko 1 min ka tak time nahi hai Kisi ki Help Karne Ke Liye. "_**

 ** _She Stamped Her Foot lightly On Ground And Kept walking._**

 ** _...After Some Time..._**

 ** _It Was Enough For Her Now ; She Was Walking For Past One And Half Hour And Having No Clue Where She Was Going. It Was Almost Evening ; She Looked at the wrist watch she was wearing and It Showed Exact 5:00..She Was Tired As Hell , Her Mobile Gave Up Due To Dead Battery and She Had No Clue What To Do And Where To Go.._**

 ** _She Was Getting Scared From Inside._**

 ** _She Was Hoping And Praying To God That Someone Would Just Guide Her To Her Residence. Or atleast She Would Get A Charging Place Where She Could Charge Her Mobile And Call Up At Home and Tell Her Parents That She Was Fine And To Come And Take Her Home._**

 ** _She Was Just Hoping With Full Of Her Heart.._**

 ** _Suddenly Some Kind Of Voice Came To Her Ears And Distracted Her From Her Worry. She Went At The Direction. More She Kept Walking Towards The Direction ; Louder The Voices Kept Being.._**

 ** _Atlast She Reached In Front Of A Cottage.. It Was A Small Cottage And Yet Extremely Beautiful! Surrounded By Trees and Bushes..With These Many Of Little Children Playing Around, Enjoying their Lives in Playing and Shouting and Chirping Out Of Fun._**

 ** _For A Second She Thought She Stepped Into A Heaven situated on Earth! She Forgot That She Was Lost at An Unknown place And It Was About To Get Dark. She Smiled Soulfully At Them._**

 ** _" Excuse Me? "_**

 ** _A Strong Voice Came From Behind Which Directly Attacked Her Heart..She Was All set to knock down who so ever that person is behind her..He Can be A Danger Man! She Turned Grabbing Her Bag And She Had Planned That She Will Look at the Person and Attack Him With Her handbag and Run Away!_**

 ** _Look._**

 ** _Attack._**

 ** _Run._**

 ** _That Was The Plan.._**

 ** _She Turned Gathering All Her Guts and As Soon As She Turned. Her Eyes Met A Pair Of Beautiful Deep Brown Eyes. She Froze At The Very Place! She Saw A Handsome Guy With Thick Black Hair, Fair Complexon , Brown eyes and Solid Body Structure. She Forgot About Her Plan and Poor Plan Got Wasted. She Was So Lost In Him That She Completely Forgot Her Situation._**

 ** _Whereas As Soon As He Saw Her..He Felt As If He Saw An Angel..Her Leaf Shaped Eyes, Milky White Skin , Long Hair , Perfect Body Structure And Pink Lips..She Was Angelic!_**

 ** _" Hey? " He Said Coming out of the trance._**

 ** _" Ohh..Yeah.." She Snapped Out._**

 ** _" How May I Help You ? " He Asked Politely._**

 ** _" Umm...I..I.." She Stammered Horribely._**

 ** _He Sensed Easily That She Was Nervous..She Was Scared.._**

 ** _" Okay..Okay...Just Calm Down! One Min.." He Said and Went Somewhere behind Her._**

 ** _She Was So Much Awestrucked By the Moment That She Just Forgot Everything Happening around Her. He Returned with a bottle of water. And Extended it To Her._**

 ** _" Please Have Water And Calm Down..Nobody will Do Nothing To You ; I Am With You..You're Safe.." He Said Softly._**

 ** _She Don't know for what reason but Felt really nice. The way he comforted her and his gesture made her feel so may be. He Smiled at Her Softly..Well He Looked A Complete Gentleman ; A Handsome One ;)_**

 ** _She Had Some Sips Of Water and Then Returned the bottle to him._**

 ** _" Feeling Better? " He asked._**

 ** _" Yup.." She said._**

 ** _" I'm Kavin..How May I Help You Miss? "_**

 ** _" Purvi..." She answered with a smile._**

 ** _" Beautiful Name..." He Said._**

 ** _" Thanks..Actually Main Rasta Bhul Gayi Hu ; I don't Know Where to Go..Can You Just Guide Me How To Reach this Address? " Purvi asked showing Him The Address._**

 ** _" Ohh...Don't Worry Yeh address toh Yaha se Bas 30 min ki duri par hai.." Kavin Said With A Smile._**

 ** _" Really? Are You Serious? " Purvi asked as if she Heard Something Miracle or Kind Of._**

 ** _" Yep..Seriously! " Kavin Said._**

 ** _" Ohhh My Good Lord! You Know You've given me World's Happiest news ever! I'm So Relieved! Finally I Can Go Home Now.." She Went On and On._**

 ** _" Hey Hey..Hang On.." Kavin Inturrpted Her._**

 ** _" At This Time Its Next to impossible to get a cab or any mode of transport to go home Purvi..." Kavin Said._**

 ** _" What? Why? " Purvi's Happiness Faded._**

 ** _" Obviously Purvi..Its Getting Dark And At this point of Time No Cabs are available ; Plus Its A Very Quite Place So Its Really difficult to go home at this time. " He Explained._**

 ** _She Looked Upset._**

 ** _" Waise..." Kavin Said._**

 ** _" Hmm..? " She Questioned._**

 ** _" If You Don't Mind , Only If You Don't..Then I Can Drop You Back To Your Home. " He Offered Help Very Politely._**

 ** _" Umm..." She Hesitated._**

 ** _" See I Really Understand What You Must Be Thinking , That We've Just Met And I'm Asking you to drop you home. What if I Am Not A Good Guy? What Are My Intentions ? Whats the garanty that I will take you to your home only? Thoughts like these are going on in your mind. " He Said._**

 ** _" Umm..No..I Mean Its Not Li.."_**

 ** _" Ohh Come On..I Know..But Let Me Tell You , Till The Time You are with Me..You're Safe. I'll Keep You Safe! I'm Not A Bad Guy." He Said._**

 ** _This Guy was really different From Others ; His Eyes Had This Solid Spark Which Can Hypnotize Anyone._**

 ** _" Yeah..Okay.." Purvi answered._**

 ** _" Cool. I'll be leaving In Half an hour till then would you like to have some Coffee? "_**

 ** _" Sure. Why Not..And I Would Love do something else too. "_**

 ** _Purvi was standing at the Backyard Watching the Kids Playing and Smiling widely. Kavin came from inside with two mugs of coffee. And Saw Her Smiling. He Too Smiled._**

 ** _" Your Coffee. " He Extended A Mug To Her._**

 ** _" Ohh..Ya Thanks. " Purvi Took the Mug and Smiled._**

 ** _" Lets Sit. "_**

 ** _Both of them sat on the staircase._**

 ** _" Kavin Ek Baat Puchu? "_**

 ** _" Haan Pucho Na.."_**

 ** _" Yeh Itne saare bacche yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aur Yeh Ghar Kiska hai? Tumhara hai? Tum Yaha rehte ho? " Purvi asked._**

 ** _" Hahaha...Purvi..ek kehke tumne toh itni saari baatein Puch li.."_**

 ** _" Sorry.."_**

 ** _" Arey Baba , Don't Say Sorry.."_**

 ** _" Toh Batao Na.."_**

 ** _" Yeh Bacche Yaha Aas-Pados ke Hi hai. Yahan Khelne Aur Music Sikhne Aate Hai ; Main Sikhata hu. Aur Yeh Ghar Meri Daadi Ka Hai.." Kavin Answered._**

 ** _" Ohh...Toh Tum Music Teacher Ho..? " She Asked With A Wide Smile._**

 ** _" Nahi..Music sirf Meri Hobby Hai. Aur Yeh Bacche Roz Yahan aate hai Toh thoda bohot inhe bhi sikha deta hu. "_**

 ** _" Aur Tum Yahi Rehte ho? Apni Daadi Ke sath? Waise Daadi ji hai kaha? "_**

 ** _" Daadi Toh Ab Iss Duniya Mein Nahi Hai. Aur Main Yahan Nahi Rehta ; Yaha Aake Mujhe Bohot Khushi milti hai ; Bohot Sukoon milta hai..isiliye roz yahan aata hu...kuch time bitata hu..aur phir Back to Home. " Kavin Said._**

 ** _" I'm So Sorry Kavin.." Purvi said looking in his eyes._**

 ** _" No Problem. Tum Baar Baar Sorry matt kaho Yaar.."_**

 ** _" Hmm.." She Smiled A Bit._**

 ** _" Waise Pata hai , tumhe dekh ke aisa lagta nahi ke tum itna zyada bolti hogi.."_**

 ** _" Ohh..." She Smiled._**

 ** _" Waise Tumhe Bolna hi sab se zyada pasand hai ya aur kuch bhi? " He asked._**

 ** _" Hai na..Khelna! " She Squelled._**

 ** _" Khelna? " He asked._**

 ** _" Haan..Main toh Jaa rahi hu bacche log ke sath khelne! "_**

 ** _She Jumped and Joined The Kids in playing , He Smiled at her as she waved him while playing and He too Joined them._**

 ** _" Chalo Baccho , Ab Tumhara ghar jaane ka time ho gaya..Sab Sambhal ke Ghar jana haan." Kavin Said while locking the door of that cottage._**

 ** _Kids Nodded and Hugged Him in Flock. Purvi smiled seeing them ; While Going Kids Hugged Purvi too which surprised her a bit._**

 ** _" Didi Next time na Main apko pakka Hara dungi Skipping mein! " little girl said._**

 ** _" Hehehe..Didi Ko Tu Nahi hara sakti Woh Bohot accha khelti hai.." Another boy said._**

 ** _" Nahi Main Haraungi Maine kaha na.."_**

 ** _" Nahi Tu Nahi Hara Sakti.."_**

 ** _Kids started to Argue , Kavin Smiled at them And Purvi tried to Stop their arguement._**

 ** _... After 2 Mins ..._**

 ** _" Byeee Baccho! " Purvi waved happily at them._**

 ** _" Bye Bye Didi! Bye Bhaiya! " Kids Waved Kavin and Purvi._**

 ** _Soon Kids Went And Kavin Looked At Purvi , She Smiled._**

 ** _" Chale? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" Umm..Haan." She nodded._**

 ** _He Got his bike and Purvi Sat Behind Him. And Kept Her hand on his shoulders._**

 ** _" Baith Gayi tum theek se? "_**

 ** _" Haan.."_**

 ** _He Started the Bike and They Were Off On The Road._**

 ** _It was A Beautiful Evening with Cool breezes and Golden Sky , She was smiling and He Was Trying his best to not to look at her Through the mirror._**

 ** _" Pata Hai Kavin , Jab Main Raasta Bhul Gayi thi na tab mujhe laga tha ke Bohot galat hua hai mere sath , lekin ab mujhe lagta hai ke Nahi Yaar , Ulta accha hua ke Main Raasta bhul gayi. " She smiled._**

 ** _" Accha? Aur aisa kyu lagta hai tumhe? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Agar Main Khoti Nahi Toh Main Tum Se kaise Milti? "_**

 ** _" Toh Yeh Khushi Mujhse Milne ki hai haan? " Kavin Chuckeld._**

 ** _She Blushed a bit and then Kept quiet._**

 ** _" Hahaha...Caught You! " He Laughed._**

 ** _" No You Didn't , Stop Laughing! " She Laughed too._**

 ** _Both Of Them Kept Talking And Finally They Reached Her Home. She Got Down And Looked At Him._**

 ** _" So , You Here! " He Smiled._**

 ** _" Yep. " She Replied._**

 ** _" Kaha tha Na Main Tumhe Safely Pohocha Dunga "_**

 ** _" Haan , Because You're Guy. Right? " She Smiled._**

 ** _" But This Good Guy Can Turn Bad Anytime Miss." He Joked._**

 ** _" Yeah Sure! " She Laughed._**

 ** _" Ohh Please Come inside.." She invited him._**

 ** _" No Purvi..Not Today , Gotta Go Home. Even I Have A Home Too Where My Mum Must be Waiting for me. " He smiled._**

 ** _Both Of them kept chatting for a while and then Departed having these huge smiles on their beautiful Faces._**

 ** _Next Day -_**

 ** _Kavin was sitting in the backyard With Closed Eyes ; He was Relaxing and Enjoying the sweet evening time._**

 ** _" Hello Mr. Music Teacher.."_**

 ** _He Heard A Soft and Graceful Voice._**

 ** _" Hello Miss. Lost in An Unknown Place. " He Replied with closed eyes._**

 ** _" Kavin , Tum ne kaise pehechana ki Main Hu? " Purvi said sitting besides._**

 ** _" Bas Pehechan liya. " He Smiled As He Saw Her._**

 ** _" Okay. Its Something Really Amazing! " Purvi exclaimed._**

 ** _" Waise Aaj Phir Rasta Bhul Gayi Tum? " Kavin Asked With A Smile._**

 ** _" Haha...Nahi Main Toh Bas Mann Kiya isiliye aa gayi tum se Milne.." She Smiled._**

 ** _" Well , Mujhe Bhi Mann Kiya tha Tum Se Milne Ka.." He Said with a cute smile._**

 ** _" Toh Aaye Kyu Nahi Milne? Attitude haan? "_**

 ** _" Nahi Baba..I Was Waiting For Something to Get Confirmed. "_**

 ** _" Really? "_**

 ** _" Haan. Trust me on this.."_**

 ** _And That Conversation Went On And On. They Talked On Various Topics and They Laughed Togather On Silly Stuff. Both Of Them Were Enjoying each others company and It seemed that They Had A Strange Yet Strong Connection._**

 ** _Days Went Like That And Now Purvi used to Meet Kavin Almost Everyday. They Used to Tell each other everything in their lives..they used to share every secret..they were unknowingly coming closer and closer._**

 ** _Well , its good if some things happen Unknowingly in life , Isn't it? ;)_**

 ** _One Day -_**

 ** _" Kavin ! "_**

 ** _Purvi exclaimed in order to find him._**

 ** _" Here in The Kitchen! " He Called Out From Kitchen._**

 ** _" What The Hell Are You Doing In The Kitchen? " She Walked towards the kitchen reading something in her phone._**

 ** _As Soon As She reached the Kitchen , and saw him chopping the vegetables with a pan containing pasta on the flames. She was completely surprised!_**

 ** _" You Cook? " She Asked in a complete Surprise tone._**

 ** _" Umm Lemme Guess , Yeah I Think So! " He Chuckled._**

 ** _" Hot ! " She Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Excuse Me? You Okay Purvi? Do You Need Some Water? " Kavin Asked._**

 ** _" No. I Really Meant That. " She smiled._**

 ** _" Well , I Know I Am Hot. But I Never Expected Hearing It In This way From You , May I Know the reason? " He Asked Stiring the pasta with wooden spoon._**

 ** _" Because I Find Indian Men Who Know Cooking Really Hot! " She Answered._**

 ** _" Ohh.. So Now You Wanna Try This Yummy Pasta Made By Your Hot Indian Man? " He Offered One Bowl To Her._**

 ** _" Sure! " She Said As They Walked Towards the backyard._**

 ** _Few Days Later -_**

 ** _Kavin Was Playing Football with the Kids ; When Purvi Walked In Wearing this beautiful White One Piece which perfectly ended above her knees. With Very Less Make up , and Matching heels and Her Hair Left Open._**

 ** _" Wowww Purvi Didi! " Little Girl Exclaimed seeing Purvi._**

 ** _Kavin's Attention Drew towards her as He Heard little Girl's Voice. He Turned at Her and Was completely Mesmerized By Her Beauty._**

 ** _She Smiled Shyly At Him._**

 ** _He Came Forward And Kids who were surroundIng her went back to play football._**

 ** _" Hi..." She Smiled._**

 ** _" Hey.." He Smiled Adoring Her._**

 ** _" Umm.. Woh Office Mein Ek Chota sa Function tha na , Wahi Jaa rahi thi..toh Socha tum se mil lu.." She Smiled._**

 ** _" Cool..Come Inside." He smiled and Turned._**

 ** _Her Smile Faded He Didn't Said Anything about her look. Gosh! She wore That Dress Just For Him. And Now This Guy Was Behaving as if He didn't notice her._**

 ** _She walked inside quietly and stood near the banyan tree._**

 ** _He resumed to play and kept glancing at Purvi in between._**

 ** _She was watching the play with a cute little pout on her face._**

 ** _He was smiling under breath._**

 ** _" Didi, aap kitni beautiful lag rahe ho! "_**

 ** _" Haan didi..Ekdm Princess jaise.."_**

 ** _Kids were showering their Innocent Praises on Her and She Was just smiling._**

 ** _Soon Kids Returned to their homes and Kavin saw his cute little girl sitting on the stairs ; He Went Towards Her and She Looked away as he sat near her._**

 ** _" Purvi.." He took her name softly._**

 ** _" I don't wanna talk to you Kavin. " She Said pouting more._**

 ** _" Umm..Okay , tum mujhse baat matt karo lekin issey toh karogi na? "_**

 ** _He said extending a red rose at her. She couldnt stop smiling and took the rose._**

 ** _" Batau kaisi lag rahi ho tum? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" Wohi Sunane ke liye toh kab se wait kar rahi hu.." Purvi said innocently._**

 ** _He Cupped Her Face and Leaned Forward , She could feel his warm breaths on her cheek and He Gently Kissed her cheek. A strong current passed through her body. She blushed._**

 ** _" Beautiful..Angelic! "_**

 ** _These two words were just enough for her to sense his feelings. She Hugged Him And He too Hugged Her Back._**

 ** _That Evening She Spent with Him ; She Happily ditched the office function and stayed with him._**

 ** _She Realised Well That She Was In Love with Kavin. She knew that She Loved Him Madly and Badly._**

 ** _But Was it Gonna Be So Easy?_**

 ** _Next Day -_**

 ** _Kavin Was With His Laptop Doing Something And Purvi Rushed Inside Litreally running._**

 ** _He Saw Her And She Was trying to catch her breath._**

 ** _" Purvi , Slow Down! Catch your breath.." Kavin Said Holding Her Arms._**

 ** _" Kavin...Woh..." She Said still in heavy breaths._**

 ** _" Wait Purvi , I'll get you some water.."_**

 ** _" No I don't need Anything.." She Said Finally Being Calm._**

 ** _" Good. Sit Here.."_**

 ** _Both Of Them Sat Togather and She Looked Really Pale , She Wasn't his chirpy , cheerful Purvi Today._**

 ** _" Kavin , Mujhe Dekhne Aaj Koyi Ladka Ane wala hai.." She Said With heavy heart._**

 ** _He Paused for a moment. And Returned to His Laptop._**

 ** _" Toh? Acchi baat hai na.." He Said Casualy._**

 ** _She Couldn't believe His reaction! He was so normal..as if it didn't affect him anything._**

 ** _" Kavin , tum ne theek se suna na? Mujhe dekhne aaj ek ladka ane wala hai! Shaadi Ke Liye! " She exclaimed._**

 ** _" Haan Toh Kar lo Shaadi uss ladke se..." He Said._**

 ** _Her Eyes Turned Completely watery , She felt a pinch in her heart._**

 ** _Is He The Same Kavin Whom She Loved?_**

 ** _" Kitni Aasani Se Keh Diya Tumne Yeh Kavin..Kya Tumhe Koyi Farak Nahi Padta Agar Meri Shaadi Kisi aur se ho gayi toh? " She asked controlling her tears._**

 ** _" Nahi..Mujhe Koyi Farak Nahi Padta.." He Said Keeping the Laptop aside._**

 ** _" Koyi Farak Nahi Padta? " She Asked Again._**

 ** _" Kaha Na Ke Nahi Padta.." He Answered._**

 ** _She Tightened her fists and Moved Closer to him, He Tried to Figure Out what she was up to ; but what happened was completely beyond his expectations. She Moved closer to him , sat on her knees and Wrapped her one arm around his neck and held his cheek by other palm And Just Brushed Her Lips with His._**

 ** _She landed Slowly and Softly Intially and By each passing moment , the kiss became more passionate. His hands automatically Went On her waist and Pulled Her Closer. She Clutched his jacket and Kissed him with all love._**

 ** _Slowly they separated and She Opened Her Eyes To See Him , He Was Just Starring At Her._**

 ** _" Kya Ab Bhi Koyi Farak Nahi Padta? " She Asked with hopeful eyes._**

 ** _He Instead Of Answering Her Took Her Mobile And Dialed her Mom's Number._**

 ** _" What Are You Doing Kavin? Answer Me! " She Shouted._**

 ** _" Apni Mom Se Baat Karo Aur Unse Pucho Woh Ladka Kaun Hai Jo Tumhe Aaj Dekhne ane wala hai.." He Said._**

 ** _" What the hell are you doing Kavin? Why would I Care Why would You care about that guy? " She asked furiously._**

 ** _" Please Do It. For Me Purvi? " He Said._**

 ** _" Fine. " She kept the phone on speaker._**

 ** _" Hello Mom.." Purvi Spoke._**

 ** _" Haan Purvi.." Purvi's Mom Replied._**

 ** _" Mom, woh apne kaha tha na ke aaj koyi ladka Mujhe dekhne aney wala hai..? "_**

 ** _" Haan Haan Beta.."_**

 ** _" Toh Uske Baarey mein thoda kuch bata deti toh Aap.." Purvi said._**

 ** _" Arey Ofcourse Beta..Thodi Bohot jaankari hona acchi baat hai , aaj baatchit karne mein kaam ayegi tumhe.." Purvi's mom said happily._**

 ** _" Hmm.." Purvi said silently._**

 ** _" Beta Woh Ladka Bohot Bada Engineer Hai. Acche Family se hai aur bohot nek dil hai..Zimmedar hai Aur Bohot Hi Pyaara Hai Dikhne Mein..Tuney toh uski photo dekhne se mana kar diya warna pata toh chalta na kitna handsome hai tera honey wala Pati.."_**

 ** _" Mom.." Purvi said stirnly._**

 ** _" Acha Acha Baba..Nahi Chidhati Tujhe..Waise Tum dono ki Jodi Ekdm Perfect Lagegi! Purvi Aur KAVIN :):) " Purvi's mom finished._**

 ** _The Last Name Echohed In Purvi's Ears..She Stood Their Dumbstrucked Whereas Kavin Smiled Completely Charming Her._**

 ** _" Mom..Mom Apne Kya Kaha? " Purvi Asked Again._**

 ** _" Purvi Aur Kavin...Kavin Naam Hai Ladke Ka..Ussi ne toh phone kar ke Tumhara Haath manga tha. Phir Uske Parents se Baat Karke Aaj Shaam Ko Hamare Ghar Unko Bulaya hai Tumhare Papa ne.."_**

 ** _Purvi Looked At Kavin And He Just Smiled._**

 ** _" Purvi? Tum sun rahi ho beta? "_**

 ** _" Haan. Mom Main Apse Baad Mein Baat Karti Hu.."_**

 ** _She Disconnected The Call._**

 ** _She Didn't know what to do or how to react.._**

 ** _" Yeh..Sab? " She asked._**

 ** _" Tum Puch Rahi thi na Ke Mujhe Farak Padta Hai Ya Nahi? Ab Samjhi Kyu Farak Nahi padta..." He Smiled._**

 ** _" Matlab Tum Engineer ho? Aur Tum hi wo ladke ho? Aur tum..tum.." Purvi said Out Of Huge Happiness._**

 ** _" Haan Haan Purvi...Main Hi Woh Ladka Hu Jo Tumhe aaj dekhne aa raha hai! " He exclaimed Happily._**

 ** _She Was On Cloud Nine , It Was really Unexpected For Her! Happiness Was Clearly Seen On Her Face._**

 ** _" Tumhe Toh Abhi Pyaar Hua Hahj Mujhse..Lekin Mujhe Toh Kab Ka Pyaar Ho Gaya tha Tum Se Purvi.." He Held Her Palms._**

 ** _" Kal Jab Maine Tumhe Uss White Dress mein Dekha Na , Tab Maine Apne Aap Se Kaha Ke This Angel Should Be Mine. " He Said Caressing Her cheeks._**

 ** _She Was Speechless._**

 ** _" I Love You Purvi..I Love You Madly. Will You Be My Angel? " He Asked Looking Straight In Her Eyes._**

 ** _She Took No Time And Said -_**

 ** _" I Love You Too Kavin..Ofcourse I Would Love To Be Yours..Forever! "_**

 ** _That Was The Moment._**

 ** _He Pulled Her Up and Made Her To Sit On His Lap and Wrapped His Arms Around Her waist. He Picked Her Lips Gently At First And Then The Intensity increased. She Ruffled His Hair and Kissed him back with the same intensity._**

 ** _They Aparted After some moments and Rested Each others foreheads togather._**

 ** _The Atmosphere Turned Completely Full Of Love!_**

 ** _" Aaj Shaam Ko Mera Intezaar Karna , Aa Raha Hu Tumhara Haath Mangne Ke Liye." He Said Giving Her A Soft Peck On Lips._**

 ** _" Besabari Se Intezaar Karungi , Jaldi Se Ana.." She Said Replying his peck._**

 ** _He Pulled Her In His Arms And She Rested Her Head On His Chest. It Was A Deep and Sound Hug Of Pure Love!_**

 ** _Love Between Kavin And Purvi , Who Were Meant To Be Togather Forever! :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Liked it? Tell Me Through Your Precious Reviews! Eagerly waiting..And Once Again Thank You For Always Being Their For Me :) Love You All :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
